


Tail Tied [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Bondage, Fox!Gabriel, Kemonomimi, M/M, Moose!Sam, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to try something a little different and, after a little research and a lot of worrying, Sam is happy to oblige. As it turns out, they both enjoy it rather more than they thought they would - despite Gabriel's inability to shut up.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Sparxflame]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tail Tied [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tail Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550952) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



> Gabriel is a kitsune!!!!!

Cover by [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/tail%20tide.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:18min

  
---|---


End file.
